The Last Year
by PercyWeasley12
Summary: In this tale Harry, Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly Ginny enter their seventh year. Peace is on the horizon, but what happens when the secrets of a summer night become known and murders start to take place at Hogwarts. Every single relationship will be pu
1. The Year of New Beginnings and Secrets

The Last Year  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Year of New Beginnings and Secrets  
  
"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione as she looked up from a book. It was morning and the Great Hall was filled with buzzing students ready for their first class of the term. It was raining outside lightly.  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen him since the feast last night. He looked kind of sick though he hardly touched any food at all," answered Harry as he forked some scrambled eggs in his mouth.  
  
"Really? Maybe we ought to talk to him Harry. Actually come to think of it he's been acting kind of queer since that night we spent in that hotel over the summer," said Hermione with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"So, Herms how's head girl been?" asked Harry with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Call me that again and I'll make you wish that you weren't the boy who lived!" she said deadpan. Harry laughed amused that Hermione was so easy to get. "It's been a struggle. The worse part is that it takes time away from my studies."  
  
"Yes and everyone knows that you shouldn't come between Miss Granger and her studies," said Ron cheekily as he sat down beside Hermione and removed several pieces of bacon and stuffed them into his mouth.  
  
"Wow, Ron you're so polite. You always ask people for their food and when you're done you say thank you. Oh I hope that one day I'll find a man like you someday," said Hermione sarcastically as she frowned at Ron.  
  
"Maybe if you let your hair down every now and then, Miss Granger you might find someone like me," said Ron cheekily as he loaded his own plate down with food.  
  
"I'd be so honored to marry a pig like you Ron," she said icily.  
  
Knowing that an argument was coming, Harry interrupted, "Where've you been, Ron?"  
  
"Er, um, I was just, um," he stared up at the staff table. "In McGonagall's office going over me schedule!" he said quickly.  
  
"Really? Then Ron can you explain why you seemed to be wet?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron scowled. "Can't a chap be wet without any fucking reason why? I swear you two have been getting on my last nerves!" Ron angrily got up from the table and stalked away.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy's voice echoed out in the Great Hall, "Weasley, are you sure that you want to actually turn away food? I mean you'd think that you'd be slurping it down since we all know that your father doesn't make enough to feed your family at home." Laughs erupted from the Slytherin table, but Ron just stalked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Was it something we said?" asked Harry as he and Hermione stared in awe at Ron.  
  
"No, Ron has been a little edgy lately.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes?" she said looking up from her book.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," said Harry as his face beagn to turn scarlet.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well um, you've been, er, sorta , er, avoiding me since what happened in Diagon Alley."  
  
Hermione began to burn red also.  
  
"I really didn't mean to walk in on you like that Hermione. I honestly thought that you were done in with shower that night," he said turning a shade that would've matched anyone of the Weasley's hair as Hermione did likewise.  
  
"Oh well, um Harry. Well I haven't been, um avoiding you per say. It's just that," Hermione face turned a shade of red not known to Crayola. "I haven't ever been seen completely naked by anyone except my parents," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I hope it wasn't uncomfortable," said Harry. "Uncomfortable? What the hell are you thinking?" he thought miserably.  
  
"Um no, actually I didn't mind it at all. It was kind of natural," she lied. Harry's eyes widened. "Like being naked in front of a big brother really," she added quickly. "Because you'll only think of me as little sister anyway," she thought.  
  
"A big brother? Way to go Harry. It doesn't matter anyway she'll always see me as an older brother," he thought. "Well, we ought to get goin' to class, huh?" asked Harry.  
  
"Um, yeah," said Hermione gathering her books. "Oh, Harry, if you only knew that I don't see you as a big brother, I see you as the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, because the truth is that, I love you with all my heart and soul," she thought as they walked to class. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ron knew that he shouldn't have yelled at Harry and Hermione, but he couldn't help it. He'd been on edge for what seemed like two months now, every since that night last July. He didn't feel bad about what he'd done in the least bit. Well, it could've happened better than it did. Call him a softie, but he'd felt that what had happened could've been at least a little bit more special. However, he knew that his parents would be very ashamed if they found out what had happened. He felt that everyone could read what had happened on his face and every time he was questioned he felt that they knew and that they were trying to make him admit what had happened. He hadn't even told Harry or Hermione, how could he? How do you tell someone that you're not a virgin? That you slept with Luna Lovegood?  
  
It had all started in May after Harry had vanquished Voldermort in the Forbidden Forest. He'd been stressed and stuck to himself most of the time. It was then that Hermione suggested that the four of them (Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron) take a vacation after the term ended.  
  
They'd told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley this and they severely objected (mostly Mrs. Weasley.) 'You're too young,' Mrs. Weasley had exclaimed. It had taken some serious convincing plus Percy promising to keep an eye on them and Mrs. Weasley decided to let the teens stay at the inn above the Leaky Cauldron by themselves over the summer.  
  
But, at the last minute, Ginny for some insane reason decided to stay at Hogwarts and Luna decided to go in her place. It had been on Harry's birthday that it had happened. Luna had suggested that the four go to a secluded bar (to avoid the press) where they'd ordered round after round of Fire Whiskey and all got dead drunk. They apparated back to their rooms, Harry and Hermione, to their own rooms, but Ron and Luna both apparated back to Ron's room. They'd began to kiss passionately and eventually they made love. They had been dating since January of Ron's sixth year and had been very happy, but just the thought of how his parents would look at him if they knew made him sick. He hadn't even used protection. Or maybe it was the way it had happened. Ron felt that he'd taken advantage of Luna after all she was drunk, but then again so was he.  
  
"Ron, wait up," came a voice behind him as he marched up the stairs. Ron turned around and stared into the blue and dreamy eyes of his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. "What was that all about back there?" asked Luna.  
  
"Oh it was nothing," answered Ron sheepishly.  
  
"Well, it sure didn't sound like nothing," said Luna. "You've been hiding something these past few whatever, Ron and you want tell me."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything," Ron said defensively. He still hadn't told Luna how he felt.  
  
"Oh really Ron? Listen, I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you. Yet, I feel that you're drifting away from me," she said.  
  
"I love you too Luna and I promise you that I'm not drifting away. It's just that, well I'm feeling down about the pressures of being head boy and I'm taking it out on everyone else," said Ron. He then walked down the steps and kissed Luna passionately. "I gotta run to my dormitory and get something before class starts."  
  
"Okay, well don't forget about our walk around the lake," she said.  
  
"I won't. Bye," he said before jogging up the stairs. "Whatever's bothering you Ronald Weasley I'm going to find out, because if I don't, we might lose our lives to a place must worst than hell," thought Luna as she watched him jog out of her sight. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile Ginny actually was in McGonagall's office.  
  
"Miss Weasley I do understand that you are well ahead of your sixth year studies and are at the level where you'd be acceptable for several seventh year courses, but it is unheard of for a sixth year to jump a year ahead!" said Professor McGonogall.  
  
"But Professor, when we talked this summer you said that it might possible!" squealed Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I know—"  
  
"And I've even taken my sixth year tests! You promised Professor!"  
  
"Be that as it may, Miss Weasley, there are a few people here at Hogwarts who feel that you shouldn't go on to your seventh year," said Professor McGonogall.  
  
"But... but, that would mean that I stayed here at Hogwarts over the summer for nothing!" squealed Ginny.  
  
"Yes, well—"  
  
But, Professor McGonogall didn't finish her sentence because the Great Headmaster of Hogwarts swept into the room. "Hello Minerva, Ms. Weasley, sorry I'm late," he said. "I received a post from the Ministry of Magic this morning and I had to respond. Do forgive me," McGonogall and Ginny looked shocked wondering if the other had invited Professor Dumbledore. "Go on."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I don't recall inviting you to this meeting," said Professor McGonogall as she looked at Ginny suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, no one invited me Minerva, I overheard you and Ms. Weasley talking last night at the feast. Well, lets get on with it," said Dumbledore excitedly.  
  
"Well, I was just telling Miss Weasley that due to certain circumstances, we won't be able to let her skip ahead to the seventh year."  
  
"Oh nonsense, Minerva. The girl spent her whole summer here at Hogwarts constantly working trying to join her friends in seventh their year. She passed all of her courses with marks that were so good I could've mistook her for young Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.  
  
"But, Professor—" started Professor McGonogall. "What about the problem?"  
  
"Oh I've already talked Severus into it," said Dumbledore as he stood.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley, I guess it's settled then. You are now in your seventh year. I expect great things out of you Miss Weasly," said McGonogall also standing.  
  
"Great things indeed Miss Weasley. Now can you hand me your schedule?" asked Dumbledore. He lightly tapped the paper three times with the wand.  
  
Ginny took it back and stared at it. All of her sixth year classes had been changed to seventh year. Best of all she had most of her classes with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Thank you, thank you Professor Dumbledore," she said happily as she hugged the old wizard tightly. "Thank you Professor McGonogall!" she said deciding not give McGonogall a hug.  
  
"Well now you better get to class, Miss Weasley," said McGonogall.  
  
"Yes. Yes ma'am!" said Ginny excitedly as she left the room. She paused outside of the door and dreamed about all the adventures the four of them would be having this year. She'd always felt like an outcast and not really apart of the group. She knew the four of them would have tons of adventures even though Voldermort had been vanquished to smithereens by Harry last April. She decided that she'd go and tell Hermione first, and ask her if she would help her this year. But first, she had to go send two letters, one to her parents telling them that she'd made it, and one to the new love of her life. The main reason why she'd decided to skip her sixth year and jump to seventh year. They'd spent the summer together, he'd helped her with her studies. She had to write him and tell him that they'd be spending a lot more time together, she had to write to Draco Malfoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ron entered the Gryffindor common room and walked straight into Lavender Brown.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron," she said sincerely.  
  
"Its not your fault I've got a ton o' things on my mind," he said sheepishly as helped her pick up her books.  
  
"Um, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was hoping to speak with you anyway," she said as they picked up the last book and stood straight up.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well... I wanted to know if you'd go out with me?" she asked sheepishly staring Ron straight in the eye. She then quickly looked away. Ron knew that if Lavender had known about Luna she wouldn't be asking a question like this. In fact, not many people did know about him and Luna. Last year when they'd hooked up everyone was so on edge about Voldermort. Dumbledore had put strict restrictions on what the students could do. They were walked to class by their teachers. No touring the grounds AT ALL. Harry and Hermione had only found out because, Luna had blabbed her mouth off to Ginny. Other than Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and a few other people, not many people knew about his and Luna's relationship.  
  
Ron had always liked Lavender, but would it be right to go on a date with her while he was still with Luna? No. "Lavender, I'm sorry, but I'm going out with Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw."  
  
"I know. She's actually the person who made me realize my feelings for you." "What do you mean?" he asked astounded.  
  
"I was in the compartment with all of your friends on the train yesterday. She kept going on and on about how great you are and that made me realize that I missed out on something....... well great. So, will you?" she asked.  
  
"Lavender! Are you asking me to cheat on Luna?"  
  
"Well yeah. I mean just one date, Ron. Just one date and if it doesn't work out, you can go back to Luna and no one will ever have to know."  
  
"Lavender, I don't know, I mean—  
  
"Just one date," she said pleadingly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Fine meet me here in the common room tonight at eleven o'clock," she said as a big beautiful smile spread across her face.  
  
"Okay," said Ron not believing what he was doing. Lavender climbed out of the whole.  
  
"You won't regret it Ron," she called into the common room just before the portrait whole closed.  
  
"The how come I think I will?" asked Ron to himself. 


	2. Secret Meetings, Secret Loves, and A Lon...

Chapter Two  
  
Secret Meetings, Secret Loves, and A Long Awaited Kiss  
  
It had started the year before. Ginny had been stressed about her and Dean's break up and she'd been taking a late night walk around the lake. All of a sudden one of the squid's arms broke the surface of the lake and grabbed the young Ginny and pulled her down. Draco who had been coming from the astronomy tower (trying to figure out some of his blasted homework) had been the only person nearby. He saved Ginny from the squid and walked her back to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The next day Ginny had sent Draco an owl with a basket full of sweets and goodies and a note thanking him and telling him that she was eternally grateful. Draco had sent an owl back thanking her for the sweets and with a silver bracelet with a squid on it. She'd thanked him and he'd asked her to help him with some of his astronomy work (Ginny was known to be quite good at it.) They'd then started dating secretly. Just before term ended Draco told her that he would be staying at Hogwarts over the summer (his mother had gone quite mad since his father had been sent to Azkaban. Ginny agreed to stay with him of course and they grew closer. It had been then that McGonogall had approached her about getting a jump on her sixth year and Ginny had delightfully agreed that this was a good idea. She and Draco worked silently in the library and had eventually fell in love.  
"Oh god, Flame!" said Draco as he turned and looked at Ginny. It was just before midnight, he was in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest and he'd paced back and forth across the clearing for ten minutes waiting for Ginny. It wan now late October and the leaves were just begin to fall. "Dammit, Gin don't sneak up on me like that! You know that this is the one place that gives me the creeps!" "I know, that's why I asked you to come, we'd be on a equal playing field. That and the fact that no one else would be here," Ginny said as she put her arms around Draco. "You'd think that after meeting secretly like this for nearly a year I'd be a little more at ease, but when I turned around I thought that you might have been Crabbe or Goyle. They wanted to know where I was going tonight," he said as he peered around the clearing suspiciously his wand bringing light to every place he pointed it. "Draco, we're in a deep dark and dangerous forest filled with Merlin knows what. The last thing I need is you talking about those freaks Crabbe and Goyle. Or worse us being discovered," she said hotly as she peered at him. "Number one, I don't want us discovered either. Two, I thought we resolved a long time ago, that if I don't talk about scarhead you don't talk about my friends." "Okay, okay. Why are we fighting anyway? I mean we have so little time to spend. Why waste it talking about our friends? We could be doing other things," she said as a sneaky smile spread across her face. "I like the way you think Mrs. Malfoy," he said his smile matching her. She loved it when he called her Mrs. Malfoy. He pulled her closer and she could feel his muscled torso. He kissed her and sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. "Well, that was interesting," she said coyly as he let her go. "Interesting? That's all I get? Interesting? Why Miss Weasley, I must say that I am truly offended," he said doing his best to put on hurt face. "Well lucky for you that you're so cute or I wouldn't let you get another chance," she said coyly as she walked toward him. He kissed her again and her heart skipped several beats. "I've seen better." "Really? Then we'll just have to see about that," he said as she giggled wildly. He leaned in to kiss her when they heard someone nearby clearing their throat. "What do you think you are doing?" the couple looked up to see Firenze the centaur at the edge of the clearing. Draco's eyes widened and Ginny looked as if she were about to die on the spot. Draco quickly released her. "Um, nothing Professor Firenze," answered Ginny as she shown her wand on him. His face was battered and bruised. "Well, it certainly doesn't look like nothing. It looks as if I got here in the nick of time," Firenze said sternly as he walked toward them to the center of the clearing. "What are you going to do to us centaur?" asked Draco, saying the word centaur as if it were something foul and putrid. "Nothing. It is not the centaur's way to meddle. However, if I walk in on a scene like this again, I'll be forced to inform the Headmaster. Now get back to your dormitories." Ginny and Draco began to walk back to the castle as Draco muttered under his breathe how much he hated Firenze. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ron was running down Diagon Alley, Luna was beside him. They were running as fast as they could back to the inn above The Leaky Cauldron. For some reason Luna kept saying that they had to make it before the Ministry of Magic caught them. They made it to the Leaky Cauldron and hurried up the stairs and into Ron's room. "We made it Ron. We made it. No one will ever no what we did. No one will ever find out what happened. If they ask we'll just say that we spent the night with Harry and Hermione and came back here and made love." "No! This isn't right! I mean we deserve to pay for what we did! You know what? I'm gonna send an owl to my parents and tell them exactly what happened," said Ron furiously as he moved toward the door. "No! You can't Ron if you do we'll both be sent to Azkaban," said Luna as she looked at Ron with fear as sweat rolled down her face. "Well we should, after what we've done!" "No. Ron I love you. But, I can't go to Azkaban," said Luna as she raised her wand and pointed at him. She said something, but Ron couldn't hear. His ears now felt as if they were stuffed with cotton. He began screaming as a silver light blasted from Luna's wand and hit him square in the chest. Ron then woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around him to see Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus staring at him. "Ron? What happened?" asked Harry. "You were screaming." Ron started to tell Harry what had happened, but as he thought about it the story sounded ridiculous. "Nothing. I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." "Oh okay then," said Dean. "But next time you decided to have a late-night snack, warn us before you do so we can prepare ourselves," grumbled Dean as he and the rest of the boys slowly wondered back to their beds. "Yeah, well it wasn't a late-night snack. It was much more," thought Ron as he lay awake in his four-poster. He resolved that his dream had been fake. He and Luna had only made love that night and his guilt was getting to him. He resolved not speak of it, but began to think about telling Harry and Hermione about him and Luna sleeping together. But there was more going on Ron's life that was causing him nights of lost sleep. Number one was the fact that he was now secretly dating Lavender Brown. Number two was the fact that he suspected Luna knew, but everyone he tried to break up with her she'd make up some excuse to leave. Number three was the fact that this wasn't Ron's first nightmare, he'd had countless ones before for weeks about the same incident. But every time he tried to talk to Luna about them and get some answers, she'd brush him off, which pushed him closer to Lavender who was persuading him to break up with Luna. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harry stalked past several rows of bookshelves to his, Hermione, and Ron's normal table in the library. There he found Hermione at the table surrounded by opened books. She had her head down in one of the books sleeping peacefully. Harry took a seat across from her and began shaking her awake. "Hermione? Hermione, get up! Hermione!" "What the hell? Mum? Mum, listen we had a talk about this. Don't wake me so early. I work so hard when I'm Hogwarts and I'd just like some peace when I'm home." Hermione looked around groggily. "Harry?" she asked looked at him picking her head up off of the table. "What are you doing in my bedroom? Wait a minute, did you sleep over again tonight? Listen last night was wonderful just like I imagined, but now that we're sleeping together, I can't have my parents knowing." Harry blushed. "Um Hermione, wake up. We're not in your bedroom. We're in the library at Hogwarts," said Harry modestly. At this statement, Hermione realized what she'd said and that she wasn't off in one of her fantasies. She picked her head up completely and looked at Harry. "Merlin's beard! Harry, I was just kidding. I knew that you were there the whole time!" she lied instantly. "I mean the idea of us... well being together is complete rubbish," she said blushing. Harry didn't completely believe his friend, but what could he do. The situation was embarrassing and he wanted to skip over it as much as she did. "Of course you were joking. I knew you were, but seriously Hermy, you should get more rest."  
  
"I know, I know. But, with patrolling the halls and all it's been a struggle." "Well, I think you should join us on the Quidditch field and watch us practice, tomorrow." "I don't know, 'Arry, I mean I've been really busy with being head girl and all," said Hermione as she bit her lower lip. "I know you don't quite understand it, but it'll be good for you. Maybe you can fly with us after we finish practicing. I know you've been practicing flying, I saw you at the Weasleys's this summer after we got back from Diagon Alley practicing off by yourself with Luna." She smiled at the thought of Harry secretly watching her. "Fine, Mr. Potter, persuader extraordinaire!" They then left the library together happily. Hermione looking forward to tomorrow, a day of rest. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile, Ginny walked into the Great Hall for lunch that day. It was buzzing with excitement. It seemed that everyone was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. She'd seen lots of people holding them that morning, but now it seemed that everyone was holding them now. Even a few teachers at the staff table were holding the papers whispering. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Lavender (who she thought seemed to be spending a lot of time together lately. More time than he'd spent with Luna.) "Ginny, did you read today's copy of the Daily Prophet?" asked Lavender with a glow on her face. "No, but I see everyone else at Hogwarts has," said Ginny as she loaded her plate. She was tired from her late night meeting in the forest with Draco. "Of course they have. Everyone wants to read the story about the Malfoy family and how Draco Malfoy has been carved out to be the big prat he is," said Ron with pancakes stuffed in his mouth, syrup dripping down on to his robes. "WHAT?" asked Ginny as she snatched the newspaper from Lavender's hands.  
  
The Malfoys: A Family of Death Eaters? Narcissa Malfoy, wife of known Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, and sister of another known Death Eater, Bellatrix LeStrange, has gone missing. The missing persons report was filed with the Ministry of Magic last week. Every since her husband was sent to Azkaban, Mrs. Malfoy has been under close watch by the Ministry. She has frequent visits with a probation officer and an auror from the Ministry. It was on one of these visits that the probation officer and the auror inspected the Malfoy Manor and didn't find the witch. Many wizards and witches at the Ministry believe that Narcissa, just like her husband, was a Death Eater. It is well known that free Death Eaters are meeting up somewhere trying to start a force and avenge the death of He-who-  
must-not-be-named. So, could the witch be a Death Eater? "Yes, she's a Death Eater!" exclaimed ex-auror, known as Mad-Eyed-Moody. "How can you spend all those years with a man who's a death eater and not  
be one yourself?"  
Well Lucius Malfoy's influence has sure rubbed off on his son, Draco  
Malfoy.  
"He goes around the school terrorizing all the half-bloods and playing pranks with his Slytherin buddies," said sixth year student, Colin Creevey, when we interviewed him at Hogsmeade. "He's a big stupid prat and no one likes him! We all wish that he and his gruesome friends would just leave the school. His main victim is Harry Potter, himself. I mean how could any  
knowing witch or wizard terrorize the savior of the magical world?" "I've seen him and his friends in the midst of pranks many times since I began working here at Hogwarts," says Firenze a centaur and a teacher of  
Divination at Hogwarts. Article to be continued on page 4C.  
  
Ginny threw the newspaper down on the table angrily. "Isn't it great Gin'?" asked Ron enthusiastically. "Yeah Ron, um it was really great," said Ginny in a not so enthusiastic voice, as she looked over at the Slytherin table to Draco's empty seat. "Really great." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Luna knew that Ron was dating Lavender Brown and that he wanted to end things with her. But she couldn't let that happen, she loved him too much. It wasn't fair! She was losing him and there was nothing she could do about it. And as for his questions, she could never answer those. Ron would feel guilty and he'd confess and they'd both be sent to Azkaban. Luna was walking to the library it was lunch time. She needed time to think and she couldn't do that with everyone talking about Draco Malfoy and his evil family. "Hi, Luna," Luna looked up to see Harry and Hermione walking back from the library. "Oh, hi Harry. Hi, Hermione," she said dully. "Luna, are you alright?" asked Hermione in a concerned voice. "Yeah, why do you ask," asked Luna. "Well there is the fact that we haven't seen much of you lately," said Harry. "Well, that really isn't my fault that I'm not around much anymore, is it?" she asked narrowing her eyes at Harry. "Luna, can we talk?" asked Hermione. Luna took a deep breath and said, "Yeah sure." "Um, Hermione, Luna, do you two mind if I run ahead to lunch? I skipped breakfast to finish some work." "Sure, Harry go ahead," said Luna. "I'm sure you'll find something to your liking in the Great Hall." "What do you mean?" asked Harry, he hated playing Luna's little games. "Just run ahead," she answered. Harry shrugged and walked away. "Listen, Luna," began Hermione. "I know that its none of my business, but I really like that you and Ron are a couple. You two are good for each other and I want to see you together." Hermione took a deep breath. "With that being said, I know why Ron is avoiding you," said Hermione. "Really? Why?" asked Luna in a tone of false curiosity. Hermione noticed this but decided to ignore it. "Well, he told me and Harry a few weeks back that you two um well..." she then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Since you two had sex." Hermione quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard her. "Really? It took him that long to tell you and Harry about it? I thought that he would've blabbed to you months ago." "Can you please let me finish?" asked Hermione getting tired of Luna's bitchy attitude. Luna nodded. "Ron's upset because he thinks that he took advantage the night you two slept together, because you were drunk!" "What?" "Yeah, that's what it was. But, now I'm starting to think that he's avoiding you because you're a bitch!" spat Hermione. This was so out of character for her that she was shocked herself that she'd said it. But, Luna had really rubbed her the wrong way. Here Hermione was trying to help her and Luna was being cynical and rude. "You know what, Luna? I think I'm going to catch up with Harry." Hermione turned and walked away angrily. "So, that's why. I'm sure little Ronald will forget all about that tramp, Lavender if I gave him the one thing that he craved. The one thing that's been bothering him for months now. If we made love. That'll fix everything. That'll Fix everything," Luna thought as she walked to the library. "That'll fix everything." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * It was Saturday and Hermione was sitting in the stands on the Quidditch pitch as the Gryffindor House team flew around above her in the cloudy sky. The school was still buzzing with excitement over the article. "You're doing great guys," she yelled up at them. She was sitting in the stands with Lavender and Parvati. They were both getting on her nerves chatting about makeup and any other insane thing that popped into their bubble gum heads. "So, Lavender what are you going to do about that Loony Lovegood?" asked Parvati. "I don't know. Ron says that every time he tries to talk to her she runs off. Honestly, I'll never know what my Ronnie-pooh ever saw in that freak," said Lavender. "He saw a compassionate, beautiful, understanding, and smart girl that he really liked," snapped Hermione. She may not have been on good terms with Luna, but she was still her friend. "Wow, Hermione. If you feel that strongly about Lovegood then maybe you can take her off of Lavender's hands and then maybe you two can start dating," said Parvati. Hermione reached for her wand, but her hand never made it because she and the rest of the people in the stands were distracted by the Gryffindor team flying down onto the ground. They were met by the Slytherin House team. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "You know we reserved the pitch for today, Malfoy!" screamed Harry. "That's exactly why we're here Potter," said Draco who seemed unaffected by his new fame. "We want a practice game of quidditch with you freaks." "No way," said Ginny as she stepped forward beside Harry. "If these losers want to get their asses kicked, I say who are we to stop them," said Ron stepping forward beside Harry. The other four players behind Ron, cheered as he finished. "You have big dreams, Weasley. Too bad your folks doesn't have enough money too pay for your dreams or your pathetic little sister's dreams," said Draco's. "Yeah well, at least me and Ginny have parents, your dad's left you and your mum's gone mad. So, I guess I'd rather be a poor idiot, than be a stupid pathetic, bastard," said Ron. "Ron!" screamed Ginny. "Listen, we'll handle any feelings any of you had with each other, in the air," said Harry just itching to be the snot out of Malfoy. The team flew up into the air. The Gryffindor chaser scored three goals in the first ten minutes of the game. Harry flew high above the field looking for the faintest sign of the golden snitch. Below him a Slytherin a chaser tried to score but Ron blocked the shot. Down below in the stands Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione cheered the team on as Hermione moved from her seat down to a seat in the first row. Then suddenly a Slytherin beater aimed a bludger toward Ron. Ron didn't even see it coming. The bludger hit Ron in his left arm and made a huge hole in his robes, revealing a tiny, old, moth eaten, faded, second-hand, shirt, which now had a big hole in it. The entire Slytherin team burst into fits of laughter. "Now, who's pathetic, Weasley?" asked Malfoy in a mocking tone. "SHOVE OFF, MALFOY!" yelled Harry from above. "Yelled, the honorary Weasley!" said Malfoy. "Which is worst than being a Weasley because at least they have well somewhat of a family. All you have is pathetic little muggles who don't give a damn about you! You can call me pathetic, but I had it all. Things you and Weasley desperately want but can never have. Weasley wants money and you want parents I had both. You will never have parents, Potter. NEVER!" Harry saw the snitch it was right underneath Malfoy, but he hadn't even noticed it. But, Harry didn't care anymore, because at that very moment he and Ron were rushing toward Malfoy. Harry made it there first and at that point, Malfoy was sixty feet in the air. Harry collided with Malfoy and knocked him off of his broom. Harry began a downward out of control spiral on his broom toward the ground, but pulled up just in time to see Malfoy in mid air falling to the ground screaming. Everyone on the pitch was in shock and didn't move for a full minute as Malfoy finally fell to the ground with a thud. Then screams erupted and broke the silence. Harry and his other Gryffindor team members landed on the pitch at least twenty feet from where Malfoy had fallen. Seamus and Dean landed on either sides of Harry and Ginny landed right in front of him. Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and the rest of the people in the stands hurried onto the field. "You son of a bitch," said Ginny angrily, as she walked toward Harry. She then punched Harry, so hard on the chin that he fell backwards onto the ground. Dean and Seamus lifted him back up as Lavender and Parvati held Ginny back from hitting Harry again. The people from the stands circled around the group. "Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron landed nearby and broke through the crowd hold something gold. "I got the snitch," he said happily. "I guess we win." "What the hell were you thinking, Harry? You could've really killed Draco!" exclaimed Ginny. "Um, Gin' since win are you on a first name basis with Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "And when did you start caring about Malfoy so much?" asked Ron. Ginny realized her mistake. She'd voiced her personal feelings about Draco out in the open. "I'm not on a first name with Draco," she said angrily. "We take so many classes with him, I'm just used to saying that! And I don't give a damn about Malfoy! It's just that if Harry had killed the prat, then he would've been out for the rest of the season and we wouldn't have had the satisfaction of kicking his ass in the Championship in our final year," she yelled at the surrounding crowd. She was dying to throw caution to the wind and run over to Draco and be by his side. "Look," said Dean pointing to where Draco lay. His entire team was carrying him on their shoulders back to the castle. "Is he alive?" asked Parvati loudly to one of the Slytherin chasers. "Of course he's alive. He's a pure-blood Slytherin!" yelled the chaser. "But make no mistake, you'll pay for this Potter!" "I'm going to my dormitory!" yelled Ginny as she pushed through the crowd and walked back to the castle. The crowd began to break up. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" asked Lavender. Luna passed Ginny and walked over to the crowd which was now breaking up. "Ronald, I need to speak with you," she said. "Well, that won't be possible, Lovegood. Because you see Ron is walking me back to the castle," said Lavender and Parvati nodded in agreement. "No, it's okay Lavender. I need to talk to Luna about a few things," said Ron and Lavender seemed to catch his drift because she nodded. "You and Parvati should walk to the castle." "Okay, I'll see you in the common room," she said and she and Parvati began to walk to the castle. The only people that were now on the pitch were Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron. "Ron, I just wanted to tell you that I won't you to meet me in the room of requirement on Wednesday night at ten-fifteen. Ok?" asked Luna "Sure." "Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was kinda in a bad mood," said Luna. "Its okay," said Hermione glad that she had defended Luna earlier. Luna then turned and walked away. "What was that all about," asked Harry. "I think that means that I'm finally going to get some answers about what happened between me and Luna on your birthday," answered Ron. "Oh Ron, please don't break up with her for that bubble headed Lavender," pleaded Hermione. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Hermione," he began, the happiness in his voice gone. "Luna's hiding something from me I know it. If she wasn't she wouldn't be avoiding me. And as for Lavender, she's actually a good person, Hermione. She's just a little flamboyant. She's honest and sincere and actually understands me. She comes from a poor family too." "Oh Ron, those dreams you've been having are rubbish. All you and Luna did on Harry's birthday was have sex anything else is preposterous!" "Hermione! Those dreams are real! No one told Harry that his were fake! Luna has been lying to me DAMMIT! We didn't sleep together! "Hermione, Ron's right. If he feels that his dreams are actually memories we should support him, because we're his friends," said Harry as the sky went dark with rain clouds. "Thanks, Harry. I think I'm gonna head up to the castle and try to talk to Ginny," said Ron. He then began his walk to the castle. "Well Herms, are you ready for that flying lesson?" asked Harry. "I told you not to call me that," she said as she pushed Harry down and landed on top of him. "As if I hadn't had enough abuse for one day!" exclaimed Harry as he rolled Hermione over so that he was on top. They both laughed. "Hey, Hermione? Remember when you told me that you weren't ticklish?" "Yes, why?" "Because I want to know if its really true," he began tickling her stomach and she giggled wildly while pleading him to stop. She pushed him off of her and scooped up a handful of moist mud and threw it onto Harry's face. It began to rain lightly. "Oh, Miss Granger. Now that's playing dirty!" He exclaimed as he lunged for her. She moved out of his way just in time and he began to chase her around the pitch as rain dropped onto them. "I'm gonna get you Herms!" Harry scooped up an even bigger blob of mud in his hands. It hit her on her back. "Oh, Harry. You'll pay for that," she yelled at him and she lunged for him. Harry quickly dodged and Hermione fell head first into a huge mud puddle. She was completely covered in mud. "Miss Granger, I must say that, that is not a good look for you," said Harry as he helped her up. "Truce?" he asked holding out his hand. "For now, Potter. For now." They began walking toward the castle and the rain began pouring down on them. They ran the last leg of it. Harry lead her to the Room of Requirement. When they opened the door they saw that it resembled a nice little cottage. "Why are we here, Harry?" asked Hermione. "Well for one if we went back to the Common Room everyone would be congratulating me for nearly killing Malfoy. And I feel kinda a guilty about it." "Well, that makes enough sense," said Hermione as she took a seat on the white couch in the middle of room which was heavily furnished. Harry appeared beside her minutes later with a large blanket and two cups of cocoa. "I spotted these when we first came in here," he said referring to the cocoa and blanket. Hermione took her cocoa in her hands and sipped it. Hermione curled up on the couch while sitting in front of a roaring fire. Harry spread the blanket over both of them. So many things were racing through her head. She loved him, now than she had ever before. He was gentle and warm and kind and she could imagine their life together. She could imagine them having children. She could imagine him playing with their kids. She could imagine their wedding day. She could imagine him walking their daughter down the aisle. He was the only mad she would ever love. She knew that now. She loved Harry with all of her heart and just being by him right now and not expressing her feelings, she felt that she'd burst. She had to do it. It was now or never. She had to tell Harry how she felt about him. She had to get this off of her chest. It was making her stomach do acid flip-flops. She loved him. She wanted to shout it from the mountains and tell the whole world and then she did it. Out of the blue even as a shock to herself, she yelled, "HARRY, I LOVE YOU!" Harry stared at her, shocked. Harry's heart skipped several beats. Had he just heard what he'd thought he'd heard? Was he dreaming? Could this be true? Had he just heard Hermione, the woman he loved and would always love, tell him that she loved him too? Harry must've been quiet for a while, because the next thing he heard was, "Oh my gosh, Harry! I should've known that you don't feel the same way about me," said Hermione on the verge of tears as she got up from the couch about to leave. "Wait! Have a seat. You didn't give me a chance to answer you." Hermione sat back down. "Hermione, I never knew that you felt that way about me." "Well.... I do. I have for a very long time." "I thought that you and Ron would eventually well......you know." "Oh, no!" she answered quickly. She felt sick. How could she and Harry actually be talking about this. Harry took a deep breath and took Hermione's hand into his own. "Hermione, I've been deeply in love with you for a very long time. But, I thought that you would only see me as a friend. You don't know how many times I've wanted to take you into my arms and kiss you. I first realized how much I cared for you back in our fifth year when you got hurt at the Ministry of Magic. And my love has grown for you ever since." Hermione thought that she would melt right there on the spot. She began to smile and so did Harry. He stared at her with those big beautiful emerald eyes that were now dancing like fire. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Harry leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and pleasure that they'd dreamed about forever spread through them. The kiss was soft and tender. He stopped and leaned back. "So, what does this mean?" asked Hermione happily. This couldn't be happening to her. "You're the genius. You tell me." They both laughed nervously. "I guess... that this means that ...we're dating now." The words sounded foreign. She was dating Harry Potter. "I guess we are, Miss Granger. Well to make this official. Hermione Granger," again he took her hand in his and looked her in the eye, "Will you do the pleasure of escorting me on a date this Wednesday?" Hermione blushed. "Why yes, Mister Potter, I will." They were both beaming. "May I ask where?" "Well, Miss Granger, they don't call me a hopeless romantic for nothing, now do they? They say the surprise is all apart of the moment." "Who's they?" asked Hermione trying to sound worried. "Oh my, my, Miss Granger you are a nosy one aren't you? Know one has ever solved the mystery of Mister Harry Potter." "Then maybe, I shall be the first." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * They left the room of requirement minutes later. It was quite dark outside. The storm was still blazing on at full force. They were about to round a corner to when they heard two people speaking. They stopped and peaked around the corner. Standing in the middle of the corridor, were Filch the caretaker and Madame Pomfrey. "Oh Argus, you're the most wonderful man I've ever met," said Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey's hands were in Filch's the same way that Harry had taken Hermione's hands into his own. "And I feel the same about you times ten, Melinda! I can't believe we've been together a whole twenty years now!" said Filch. "I love you, Argus. You make me feel as if I were a young witch again." "Oh, but you are my sweet. You look young enough to pose on the witch's swimsuit calendar." Madame Pomfrey giggled. "I love you, Melinda" "Oh Argus, I wish that we could show the magical world our love. Mostly, my family." "Melinda, we've talked about this for nearly twenty years. Your family is made up of completely purebloods. If they ever found out that you were with a squib, they'd disown you in a heartbeat and you'd lose your job at Hogwarts. Wizards are all too quick to accept a muggle, but you know that there are laws against wizards or witches and squibs being together." "Who cares? We'd be together wouldn't we?" "I couldn't do that to you. I love you too much." "Well, I must be getting back to my post. I have to watch over him. Someone finally gave the little brat a taste of his own medicine." "I'll walk you back," said Filch and they walked back arm in arm. "Well, don't that be it all," said Harry in shock. "Don't that be it all."  
  
To be continued.......................................................... 


End file.
